


Not Our Business

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus will only share so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Our Business

**Title:** Not Our Business  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #22: Hands  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** EWE  
 **Summary:** Severus will only share so much.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** I apologize for the sad lack of smut.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Our Business

~

You’re not the first to ask how Potter and I ended up together, what my favorite thing about him is. People expect me to mention his eyes, his power, perhaps the way he saved my life.

It’s none of those. It’s his hands, how gentle they were as they cradled me, coaxed me back to life as I leaked to death on the floor of that shack.

When I woke from death, my hands were in his, and as Poppy nursed me, he did, too.

What? Yes, his hands do other things, too, but _they_ are not your business, Lovegood.

~


End file.
